Triangle
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Apollo's gay, Klavier's bisexual. Klavier's boyfriend Jack is Apollo's teacher - Klavier doesn't trust Jack yet he's a cheater himself. When Klavier tricks Apollo into oral sex with him and Jack gets drunk. Apollo feels the pressure and stops eating...
1. Chapter 1

This will be a love triangle thing. I'm not revealing what the end result will be...

* * *

"For fuck sake Klavier! We've been through this! He's my _student_!" The man put emphasis on the word 'student'.

"I don't give a shit! I know you're lying! There's more there!" He grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going!?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Nowhere." He slammed the door noisily behind him.

"Stupid arsehole." The brunette man left behind ran his hand through his hair, a stray tear running down his cheek. "He's just a stupid fucking dickhead, why am I with him?" He headed up towards the bathroom; a relaxing bath should help him calm down.

The student in question was one Apollo Justice. The teacher was one Mr Jack Davison, one sexy son of a bitch and Apollo's saxophone tutor. He stopped the hot water as it half filled the tub, switching the cold tap on.

Jack was Klavier's partner, Jack himself was gay, Klavier was bisexual. It put strain on the relationship, knowing Klavier was vain and rather greedy meant Jack was a little insecure at the best of times. More recently though, Klavier had become insecure as well, suspecting Jack was sleeping with Apollo, after all, Apollo had only just admitted he was gay to the people he lived with and to his closest friends.

He left his cellphone on the edge of the porcelain tub, as he stepped into the water and adjusted to its temperature he thought back to the argument he had just had…

In the two years Jack had been dating Klavier he always had his suspicions. It was no surprise when within months, he caught Klavier cheating. He was always mad every time but he was stupid enough to forgive him all the time. Perhaps that was why he was so mad now, he'd never done anything with Apollo (although it was tempting at best) and yet Klavier screamed at him and stormed out when they try to talk things out.

His cellphone began to vibrate wildly on the edge of the tub.

"Just Klavier…fuck him." He left the phone to ring.

-x-x-

Apollo had known Jack for years and had always secretly had an infatuation with him. Jack was twenty four and had attended the same schools as Apollo. As soon as Apollo hit puberty and his hormones began to go haywire he had seen Jack in a different light.

Jack had always been a good saxophone player and when Apollo had expressed an interest in learning, he was more than willing to teach him. However, Apollo's infatuation meant he got hard as soon as Jack touched him innocently or even spoke to him. As soon as a lesson with Jack finished, Apollo rushed off to somewhere private to deal with the problem in his pants.

When at school, that often meant locking himself in a toilet stall and stroking himself, picturing Jack touching him rather than himself. When Jack left school, he invited Apollo to continue his lessons at Jack's home, while it was harder to find somewhere to go he managed to relieve his throbbing erection somehow.

Apollo was alone in his room, he was chewing his lip, desperate not to let a sound out as he stroked his aching organ. He'd been with Jack just twenty minutes before, Jack had accidently let slip that he hadn't had sex in a long time. He pictured Jack, on all fours, ass in the air, begging for Apollo to screw him.

As Apollo reached climax, he tried to stop himself from screaming his fantasy lover's name.

"J-jack!" He whimpered. His cellphone illuminated the blackened room.

_Hey Apollo. You busy tonight? Jack xx_

Apollo used a baby wipe to clean himself up.

_No why?_

It was seconds before the response came:

_I need you to find Klavier. Check out a bar called 'Loilets' for me. Go to the bar and ask Lola if she's seen him, tell her I said hi too!  
_

Apollo couldn't resist doing whatever Jack wanted.

-x-x-

The following morning, after Klavier never returned, Jack changed into a shirt and a pair of jeans before readying himself to visit the precinct. He wasn't particularly hungry but still tried to force a slice of toast down his throat. Even if Klavier hadn't turned up there he could still stay and chat with the nice detective.

-x-x-

"Ema!" Trucy bounded into the precinct.

"Oh, good morning Trucy." Ema smiled. "Where's Polly?"

"He's in the cafeteria downstairs, I made him get me a drink." She looked at Ema's smile. "Um…Ema…why are you smiling so much?"

"Hm, oh just office gossip." Ema giggled.

"Gossip? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Nope." Ema smiled.

Apollo came in clutching a bottle of banana milkshake. He handed it to Trucy.

"What's the gossip?" Apollo smiled.

"Haha, you're starting to know me too well Mr Justice. Well…" She got her cellphone out and typed a text to Apollo. As soon as he received it, he removed his phone and tapped the screen.

"What's going on hm?" Another man snuck up behind Apollo and Trucy. He was looking over the boy's shoulder. "It appears that news spreads quickly about me." He chuckled.

"Ah! Mr Davison!" Apollo jumped.

"…Jack…" Ema sighed dreamily.

"Who are you?" Trucy asked innocently.

"Miss Skye, I don't suppose you've seen your dick of a boss around have you?" He asked curiously.

"So the rumours are true? That you and him are arguing!" Ema covered her mouth in shock. "He's not come in yet."

"Hehe, no wonder you're still smiling."

Jack was around six feet tall, he wasn't muscular but wasn't fat or a stick, he was an average medium build. He was dressed in a grey coat and dark blue jeans. He had a flattering smile and an English accent. His brunette hair was normal, cut short.

"Jack, why do you have to be gay!?" Ema whined. "You're so hot and sexy!"

"Sorry baby but I'm gay and that's it." He looked to the young Trucy and Apollo.

"Apollo, thank you for looking for Klavier last night." Apollo blushed.

"Uh…n-no problem." Apollo blushed deeper.

"Polly! Who's your friend?"

"I've not seen you before. You must be…Trucy. Trucy Wright?"

"Yep!" Trucy smiled broadly.

"Well, my name's Jack, Jack Davison." He chuckled. "I'm surprised I've never met you, I'm Apollo's saxophone tutor and I'm also…" Apollo signalled for him to shut up, Trucy had no idea Klavier was bisexual.

"You're also what Mr Davison?"

"Um…Trucy, did you know Klavier's um…" Ema began, she was careful with her choice of words, she was treading on eggshells. "Ok, well you know what gay and straight mean…right?" Trucy nodded. "Do you know what bisexual means?"

"Nope."

"Someone who likes guys _and _girls." Polly explained.

"Klavier's a bisexual." Jack concluded, letting her reel from the shock.

"Klavier's a…"

"I'm his boyfriend, Miss Wright." Jack was unsure how she would react.

"Well, ok Mr Davison…" Trucy was suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you or upset you young lady."

Klavier came in, a death glare was shot in Jack and Apollo's direction.

"Apollo, can you come with me to the cafeteria, I have a favour to ask." Jack took Apollo's arm and led him away. "Miss Wright, can you stay here with Ema for a second?"

"Yes Mr Davison."

"My god he is _so, so _sexy!" Ema whined. "Why is he gay?"

"Ema is it healthy to have a crush on a gay guy?"

"I dunno but I can't help it!" She moaned. "Want a snackoo?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Trucy took one. "So what's this gossip?"

"Here." She showed her the cellphone.

_Did you know!? Klavier and his boyfriend have been arguing. Klavier's probably cheating on him again. Can you believe it!? I mean, why is Jack with him!? He's so hot!! – from Jen x_

"Oh my god!" Trucy gasped. "Jen? Klavier's receptionist?"

-x-x-

"I need you to talk to Klavier for me." Jack sat opposite Apollo in the empty cafeteria. He glanced over to the cashier. "Do you mind sweetheart? Private conversation!"

"Oh sorry." She pretended to be cleaning the counter.

"You know she's still listening." Apollo whispered.

"Yeah I know." He noticed Apollo was shifting uncomfortably. "Something up? You seem…shifty."

"Everything's fine." He answered quickly.

"Alright, look I know Klavier's probably been out and slept with someone else. Heck, he's probably going to try and sleep with you…"

"Uh…"

"Apollo just tell me, if you do or did anything with him. I'd rather know than have it haunt me…"

He tried his best to hide his erection as he made his way up the stairs to Klavier's office.

"Hmph, you really need to hide it better Apollo." Jack chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

He tried his best to disguise the bulge in his pants as he got to Klavier's office. _This is embarrassing! _Apollo mentally whined. _Maybe I should just buy the tightest pair of pants in the world, then I'll never know the difference between when I'm hard or not then! _Scared. He opened the door.

"Herr Forehead?" Klavier was still looking at his papers until he heard the door click softly behind Apollo.

"Mr Gavin…Mr Davison…he uh – asked me to…t-talk to you." Apollo struggled with his words.

"Just to talk?" Klavier's lips played into smirk, Apollo could detect a hint of…deviousness behind Klavier's voice.

"W-what do you mean!?" Apollo yelped. "I-I'm just here to find out why you're so mad at-!" He felt a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Herr Forehead." Klavier pulled Apollo away from the door throwing him lightly towards his desk.

Apollo tripped and lost his footing as Klavier pulled him from the door.

"I can tell by your…well…" Klavier stepped forward and Apollo stumbled back, falling into the soft leather chair Klavier normally occupied. Klavier placed his hands on both the arms and trapped Apollo there. He leant some weight against him before stroking the bulge in Apollo's pants.

"Stop it!" Apollo cried out, attempting to kick Klavier away.

"Nein, I can tell you're hard for me…" He whispered.

"No I'm not!" Apollo did manage to kick him away this time. He scooted out the chair and tried to make a break for the door.

Only Klavier got there first.

"So who are you hard for then, hm?" Klavier smiled like the devil himself would.

"It's got nothing to do with you! Let me out!" Apollo tried to grab the handle of the door.

Big mistake. In fact, the biggest mistake Apollo could make.

Klavier snatched his wrist up into the air. He spun him round so his back was against the German man's chest. Klavier tugged Apollo's tie with his free hand and revealed the soft skin of Apollo's neck. Apollo held his breath as Klavier began to kiss there. _N-no! Klavier you're not-! You're not the one I want! _Apollo cursed inside. Klavier's hand slipped down to Apollo's vest.

Ignoring the stream of curses, kicking and screams from the attorney his hand slid under the buttons, pulling them up. As his hand reached for Apollo's shirt, Apollo's free hand grabbed his wrist. Apollo thrashed wildly, trying to break free, only the German man was much stronger than him himself.

Klavier forcibly tugged Apollo back to the leather chair and this time, he ensured that Apollo couldn't and wouldn't escape. He managed to fight against Klavier as he attempted to spread the attorney's legs, but only for a short while. He'd managed to undo Apollo's zipper and get to his erection.

Apollo tried to kick Klavier in the face. To stop him from doing anything to the throbbing organ Apollo had tried his best to hide. Still, Klavier, being the most resilient of the pair managed to take Apollo's organ into his mouth and suck. If Apollo was honest with himself, Klavier was good, then again Klavier had probably sucked a few guy's dicks to get to where he was today.

Apollo was crying, swearing, cursing the German. Why was Klavier so strong? He cried, inside apologising to Jack. When he felt himself come in Klavier's mouth he felt shame crushing him. Klavier refused to let him go though.

"Haven't you degraded me enough?" He sobbed. Only Klavier hadn't finished, only when he stroked himself until he climaxed on Apollo's chest did he release the heartbroken attorney.

Apollo tried his best to clean his chest with his shirt sleeve before grabbing his stuff and standing up to the German man.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it Herr Forehead."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Apollo screamed at the top of his lungs, slapping Klavier with enough force to knock him sideways. "You ever touch me like that again and I swear to fucking God I'll get a restraining order on you!"

It was pretty fair to say Apollo didn't like what Klavier had done.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Apollo was upstairs, Jack had returned to Ema and Trucy.

"Where's Polly?" Trucy asked curiously.

"He's going to talk to Klavier for me, he'll be back soon." Jack replied. "Anyway Miss Wright, I've heard a lot about you, you are a good magician?"

"Oh yes!" Trucy squealed. "My best tricks are my magic panties and this!" She magically made Mr Hat appear. "Mr Hat!"

"Very good!" Jack clapped.

"Mr Davison…" Trucy put Mr Hat away. "Why are you and Mr Gavin arguing?"

"It's stupid." Jack replied. "Anyway, it's not like you're going to be interested…out of interest, don't you have a boyfriend? You're about the age girls normally get their first boyfriends and you're very pretty."

"Um…thank you…no I don't have a boyfriend." Trucy blushed.

"Neither do I…" Ema sighed.

"Really now? Why ever not?"

"Well, every guy I fancy turns out to be gay!" Ema cried.

"I suppose you're counting me in that, who else do you fancy?"

"Well I kind of liked Apollo…" Trucy's jaw dropped. "Oh don't look so surprised Trucy! I really like him, he's really sweet and kind."

"Perhaps I can make a suggestion?" Jack offered.

"Which is?"

"Next time I head into the town, come along with me. I'm sure I can find you a guy who ticks all your boxes."

"Who's probably also gay!" She added sarcastically.

"You should never doubt a gay guy's sense when it comes to picking out straight guys for their girl friends." Jack nodded.

"Then I might have to take you up on that offer." Ema smiled.

Phoenix came in, taking Trucy, after all, Apollo was taking his time.

"Jack, if I ask you a question, being proper serious, will you answer it?" Ema asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"Do you fancy Apollo as well?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you treat him really nice for one."

"Yeah I kinda do." He admitted.

"Why? What's so attractive?" Ema's eyes glittered.

"Two things. First, his attitude, he's really enthusiastic and really tries at everything, second has to be his cute little ass." Jack admitted.

"Why does your boyfriend wear all that garish jewellery too? It looks tacky!" Ema had to ask.

"Well, if you're talking about the rings, he wears the one on his thumb to say he is gay. It can also mean you're single, although I'm just as bad, I never take mine off." He waited. "The other, I dunno, he never takes it off."

"The necklace, I mean, how vain can one man be?" Ema asked.

"Well, he never takes that off because his fan base, mainly the girls, believe touching it gives you good luck. Trust me, if they knew where that thing had been they'd be washing their hands real good after."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" He whispered where the strange G shape emblem had been.

"Ew! Gross! You mean he actually put it up-?"

"Uh-huh."

"Man that is disgusting."

They spotted Apollo, who looked in their direction before sprinting off. Jack and Ema tried their best to get after him but he was gone before either caught him.

"What's eating him? And did he look like he was crying?" Ema turned to Jack. "Do you think…?"

"I'm gonna find out." Jack made his way back into the main precinct but headed off in the opposite direction to Klavier's office.

"Jack! Where are you going? Klavier's office is this way!"

"I'm going to security! A tape can't lie to me!"

* * *

Jack knew there was a video recorder plugged in, in one of the closets. He pushed the tape into the recorder and rewound it to when Apollo went in. The police didn't go cheap when it came to security, most of the cameras even picked up sound, the one in Klavier's office wasn't an exception.

Hearing and seeing Apollo's cries hurt Jack. He was furious, Apollo was still really unsure of himself and Klavier had hurt him.

He made his way back to Ema. Klavier was there, grabbing Jack's shoulder.

"I'll dare you do that to my friend! Get off of me!" Jack broke free.

* * *

It was evening, Jack was alone in his office at Klavier's home. The tape was there on his desk, staring at him, begging him to talk to Apollo. The only light in the room was a single desk lamp, he looked from the computer screen, a picture of him and Klavier – before Klavier started cheating – staring at him. He clenched his fists as he heard Klavier getting drunk and screaming at the television.

* * *

"Forgive me for my intrusion Mr Wright; I know it's getting late." Jack was there at the door, looking solemn with the tape under his arm.

"Mr Davison? Can I help you?"

"Is Apollo in?"

"No, he went home, his apartment is only a few blocks away though…" He wrote an address down.

"Thank you Mr Wright, goodnight."

He was nervous throughout the two block walk to Apollo's apartment.

"A. Justice, 312." He looked at the door apprehensively before knocking on it. There was a lengthy pause, making Jack think Apollo wasn't home. As he turned to walk away there was a click, the door opening.

He was only dressed in a red gown, clearly Jack had caught him getting out the shower.

"…Apollo…" Jack began.

"Please Jack, I-I'm sorry." Apollo braced himself to be slapped. Instead, he felt the bigger man's arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not mad." Jack whispered in Apollo's ear as he inched into the apartment. "Just tell me, are you hurt?"

"N-no." Apollo replied. "I really didn't mean to do that with Klavier…"

"I know, I've seen the tape, I know." When Jack let go of Apollo they were both in the apartment. "Listen, I need to keep away from Klavier before I kill him."

"You can stay here for as long as you want." Apollo could feel a stirring in his groin and was trying so desperately to ignore it. "Please…uh…sit down, make yourself comfy while I get dressed."

He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Quite a cute place you have…" Jack glanced around the room. The walls were creamy coloured, yet they were still comforting and warm, there were framed pieces of leftover wallpaper – making a homely feel in Jack's opinion. It made him think of his old house, before he left to live with Klavier. "Homely."

"Um…thank you Mr Davison…" Apollo glanced to his television. "I guess it's a bit small for you though, I bet Klavier's bedroom is about as big as this room."

"Jack is fine." He continued to look around, on the back wall were three doors, to what Jack assumed were the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom. "Yeah, Klavier's room's about this size, too big. I'd prefer a place like this, it kind of makes me think of my home…well my old one…"

The pair were chatting away for hours, about what Klavier had done to Jack in the past and about each other and their friends.

"Jack…I have a stupid question…" Apollo began.

"Fire away." During their conversation at some point (although neither were sure where) Jack had ended up lying back on the couch and Apollo was lying alongside him, resting on his shoulder.

"When you admitted you were gay…did people just accept it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just…Ema and you seem to be the only people who have accepted me the way I am, I mean, Trucy is still warming to the idea but Wright seems to distance himself from me now…"

"Well, people just need some time to get used to the idea. Your family or the people closest to you are usually the first people to accept it. Your friends…if they can't accept you for what you are…then I guess they're not really your friends." Jack replied. "I lost a few of my friends, they betrayed me when I admitted it…" He waited for a while. "Ema's a very understanding girl…really sweet though."

"I-I guess…" Apollo murmured.

"I suppose that's why I worry for her and you so much, I don't know if you realise how much pain I have suffered at the hands of Klavier…not physically, but mentally…I suppose I was always worried he'd hurt you two in the same way." Jack glanced at the half empty wine bottle he and Apollo had been drinking. "I do love him though, that's why I'm still with him." Apollo's bracelet reacted, but no like normal, it was if that was only part of the reason Jack remained at Klavier's side. Jack and Apollo both yawned, it was getting late.

"Man I'm tired." Jack yawned.

"Me too…" Apollo mumbled sleepily.

"Mind if I stop here? I don't mind sleeping on the couch…" Jack offered.

"N-no, go sleep in my bed, I don't mind making a bed up in here…" Apollo replied.

"If you're sure…" He paused for a long time before whispering. "I can tell you a little story about Wright and his past experiences…"

"Story?" Apollo sat up.

"Um-hm." Jack took a seat beside Apollo. "Ever heard of a guy called Edgeworth?"

"Miles Edgeworth? The demon prosecutor!?"

"That's the one." Jack chuckled. "There was a rumour a few years ago…well…when Wright was working as a lawyer anyway that he had a bit of an…experience with Edgeworth…"

"Experience?"

"It was said that Edgeworth and Wright got up to some…things in that big library in the basement of the courthouse."

"What kind of things?" Apollo pried.

"Nothing heavy, just some kissing, hugging, a few careful touches where they meant." He winked. "Anyway, one day Wright and Edgeworth have this massive argument, so Edgeworth publicly announced that he had sex and lord knows what else with Wright and even confessed what had gone off in that library." He paused. "Some of it was fake…but the stuff that was true was enough to shame Wright, maybe that's why he's been finding it so hard to trust and accept you…" He yawned. "Well, goodnight Apollo…"

"Goodnight Jack…" He whispered silently, touching the other man's skin as he brushed past.

-x-x-

"Good morning!" Jack was much brighter first thing in the morning than Apollo.

"…Morning…" Apollo mumbled sleepily.

"You seem bright and cheerful first thing in the morning." Jack chuckled. "Which reminds me, are you working tomorrow?" he took a seat on the barstool by Apollo in his tiny kitchen.

"No, why?"

"How about you and me go out and get drunk tonight? You and I aren't working tomorrow."

"I could do with a good night out."

"And I can repay you for talking to Lola and looking for Klavier." Jack took a mouthful of orange juice from the glass Apollo had offered him.

"Alright." He looked at his clock. "Sorry Jack, I've got to get ready for work. I need to be at work in an hour."

"It's ok baby." Jack chuckled.

Apollo went to the office, careful not to mention what Jack had told him to either Wright or Trucy. Jack went to the precinct, a little upset that Ema was working the following morning so couldn't come with them. Still, she wished them a good time and promised she'd go out with them on a weekend. The hours slipped by slowly, all the time both Apollo, in his office and Jack, working from home, watched the clock.

"Why are you writing my address down on a piece of card?" Apollo asked Jack as he finished up getting ready.

"When I get drunk, I forget everything. So I'll give this to Lola – her bar is the last bar I always go into – this card so she knows where to get me a cab too." Jack slid the card into his jeans. "Oh…by the way, I should warn you, when I get drunk I act…strange. I say and do stupid things, I've even accidently revealed my feelings about people."

-x-x-

Neither of the boys were sure how much they had drunk between them, although they were still quite a way from being drunk when they stumbled into the bar Lola ran.

"Yo Lola!" Jack called.

"Well, well, if it isn't our stallion. Oh and your cute little messenger friend." Lola, a blonde lady chuckled behind the bar.

"The usual for me sweetheart, what you drinking A?"

"Whatever I can."

"Two of the usual." Jack took a seat by the bar, patting the seat next to him for Apollo to join him.

"Two of the usual." Lola placed the glasses in front of him and Jack. Apollo was unsure what was in the strange alcoholic concoction but it was drinkable and tasted great.

"You like?" Jack asked as a smile overtook Apollo's face.

"Yeah, this is awesome!"

-x-x-

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Jack hiccupped.

"No." Apollo slurred as they were waiting for a cab.

"Well you are so fucking hot!" The cab pulled up and both tumbled in. In the backseat, Apollo felt the tension rising. Jack wasn't like normal, sure he flirted but he never came on to Apollo before.

-x-x-

"Can I kiss you?" He slurred. If Apollo wasn't so heavily intoxicated himself, he probably would have had more sense than to let him continue. Jack took Apollo's silence as a yes and smothered his face in the sloppiest kisses Apollo had ever been given.

"Jack, stop!" Apollo cried out. "You don't mean to do this!"

"I just want you to forget what Klavier has done." Apollo was struggling to interpret some of Jack's speech. Apollo felt himself tugged towards his bedroom. "I can make you see that sex with a man is a good thing." He whispered seductively.

Apollo couldn't resist himself. He was enchanted by Jack.

"Haha. You're so cute!" Jack slurred. "Baby, am I making you feel good?" Jack was kissing wherever he could on Apollo, rubbing the boy's sensitive organ.

"Y-yeah." He panted as he fiddled with the jeans on the other man. Before long they were both naked, pleasuring each other on Apollo's bed.

"Can I ask a favour baby?" Jack climbed off Apollo and got on all fours beside him. "Klavier's a bit of a selfish bastard. I really need to have some proper pleasure." He groaned.

"You want me to!?" Apollo gulped. He had never had sex with another man – he had been pleasured by a few though.

"You're not gonna hurt me. Just be gentle when you put it in." Jack whispered.

"I…"

"You've never done it before have you?" Jack chuckled softly. "Just be gentle."

Apollo carefully crawled up behind him, he was careful when he entered him. Well, as careful as you could be when you were heavily intoxicated. Jack groaned beneath him and he sensed a thrill of power.

"That's it." Jack groaned in pleasure as Apollo pumped him. Hearing Jack's approval Apollo continued to do what he was doing. Eventually Jack began bucking his hips and he felt Jack tighten around him as he hit that sweet spot.

It was the strangest and nicest feeling Apollo had experienced when Jack climaxed, tightening around Apollo. Apollo had to cum too as soon as the tightening began, it was too much to bare and the pair collapsed on top of each other.

When Jack had fallen asleep, Apollo sighed. He couldn't help but feel that Jack would come to regret it by morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound was unfamiliar to Jack. _It sounds like an alarm… _He turned to the source of the sound. He didn't recognise the clock, even through his blurred vision. _Apollo! I'm still at Apollo's!...ugh…my head… _He waited for his vision to clear. He could hear the gentle breathing of another person behind him.

"Shit." He whispered to himself. "Please tell me I didn't…" He rolled over, to see Apollo, naked like himself, curled in the sheets. "Oh no. No. No. No. Jack you stupid drunk bastard." He cursed. "Apollo." He shook the boy.

"Huh?" Apollo's eyes fluttered open. "Ow my head." Apollo groaned.

"Uh…Apollo. Did we…do anything last night?"

"I…don't remember." Jack ran his hand over his chest, closing his eyes he tried to remember what had happened.

"I think we…I think we did something." Apollo was trying his best to remember after taking some aspirin.

"I asked you for sex?" Jack seemed to remember something. "Did you give me it?"

"I was drunk Jack. I tried to stop you…"

"Apollo." Jack and him were both dressed and sat beside each other on the couch. The way Jack said Apollo's name caused him to feel tense and nervous. "Last night was a mistake. I-I'm so sorry, I know you tried to stop me but…"

"But?" Apollo felt tears behind his eyes.

"I love Klavier. No matter what he does – I love him." Apollo's bracelet reacted slightly again – not that he noticed. "I think it's best we don't tell anyone about last night and that we keep our distance from each other." Apollo just sobbed. "I'm sorry." He kissed Apollo before rising. "I should leave now." With that he left. Apollo tried to catch him but he had already gone.

Apollo sank back into his seat, a sobbing wreck.

-x-x-

"Look we've both drifted. I think it's about time we both called it quits." Jack sighed heavily.

"Ja…"

"Is that all you can say?" Jack tilted his head. Klavier pulled Jack into his arms, kissing his messy hair.

"There's not much I _can _say, there's plenty we can do though." Klavier moved towards his office door and locked it tight.

-x-x-

"Ema, I think you should talk to Polly, ask him what's wrong." Trucy was in her room, talking on the phone.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"I'm not sure, it's just…he looked like he was crying, he won't eat or anything…"

"Maybe he's just not hungry; he was out drinking last night. I'm not hungry when I've had a lot to drink." Ema tried to assure.

"Well, what about his crying? He looks so sad Ema."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the office, I'm watching him through the door now."

"What's he doing?" Ema asked.

"He's... just staring at his coffee. He's not drinking it, it went cold about twenty minutes ago."

"That's not right. Well I'm at the office all morning. Try and get him to come over here." Ema seemed more concerned than Trucy was.

Unfortunately, Trucy never managed to prise him away from his chair.

-x-x-

"Why did you get back with him you idiot!?" Ema screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ema, Ema calm down." Jack chuckled softly. "We're kind of even now, time for a clean slate, ya know."

"Wait a minute, who did you?"

"I never had sex, just kissed a few people." Jack lied. He looked to the blond man in the doorway. "I have to go now Ema."

"Sure…bye Jack."

It was the following morning now, Ema had hoped Apollo and Trucy would have gone in yesterday but there was no such luck. Ema glanced up as another shadow overcast her desk.

"I heard you wanted to talk?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, take a seat Apollo." Ema offered. She noticed he was pale, his voice wasn't like normal – it was hoarser. "You aren't looking to good. You ok?"

"Yeah." Ema studied him again, his eyes were red and puffy.

"You've been crying?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"A little."

"Why?"

"No reason…" Apollo locked eyes with her as he told her the lie.

Jack had come back down from Klavier's office. He noticed the brunette boy sat at Ema's desk and chose to take a seat at the chief's desk – a few desks away.

"Hey pal." The chief laughed.

"Hey…" Jack glanced over his shoulder to Ema.

"Apollo, I'm not stupid. Something's wrong." Ema urged him to tell her.

"Nothing."

"You don't cry over nothing."

"Ema, nothing's wrong!" Apollo shouted. "I'm gonna go home…"

"No Apollo! Wait!"

Jack glanced down to his lap. His hands were trembling.

"Chief, do you mind if I borrow your cellphone? Mines out of action."

"Huh? Oh sure pal." The scruffy detective handed his cellphone to Jack.

He sat on the stairs to the next floor as he dialled the number he hadn't called for years.

"Hey, it's been a long time." He began.

"Jack…" The person on the other end seemed to explode with joy. "It's been so long!"

"I know, I know. Look, I need to talk to you and it's urgent. I've made a bit of a mess which I think you can help me clear up."

"Sounds like you haven't changed." The person chuckled.

"Can I go over to your place, tomorrow afternoon? I'll pick the kids up if you want."

"Sounds good."

-x-x-

"Jack!" The teenage girl leapt into his arms as soon as she saw him.

"Hey!" He let her drop to the floor. "Surprised to see me Melanie?"

"I can't remember the last time I saw you big brother!" The thirteen year old declared.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"Oh, she'll be getting a lift home with her boyfriend."

"Ah ok. I gotta go pick up Lexi next don't I?"

"That's right."

Jack's family consisted of himself, the oldest child, his sixteen year old sister Jennifer, his thirteen year old sister Melanie and ten year old brother Lexi. The three younger children lived with Jack's mother in a house in the suburbs of the city.

"Run along now kids." His mother hadn't changed, a fairly young woman with experience in relationships.

"Did dad never come back?" He scoped the room and noticed nothing of his father's had been replaced.

"No. It appears using your sexuality was an excuse to leave." She sighed. His mother was married to a man who had left her five years before, claiming Jack's sexuality to be a shame upon his family. When Jack left to live with Klavier he had hoped his father would return.

"So what's this problem?" His mum placed a mug of black coffee in front of him. "Other than the fact you're dating a control freak who treats you like dirt?"

"Klavier's Klavier I suppose…" He stared at the black liquid before looking up. "He did something to one of my students, you'll probably remember the name – Apollo Justice?"

"Sounds vaguely familiar."

"He went to school with me." Jack tried to clarify. "Well, Klavier started to accuse me of having an affair with him."

"That bastard!"

"Anyway, he gets my friend trapped in his office and practically rapes him!" Jack had to resist banging on the coffee table, in case he knocked something off.

"My god is he ok?"

"Yeah he was a little shaken up but other than that, he was ok." Jack loved his mother's concern for others. "Anyway, I'm so mad I stay at Apollo's house to cool off for a while."

"Makes sense."

"Then I was stupid enough to invite him down town for a drink, I got drunk and I came onto him."

"Is this boy even gay?" His mother cut in.

"Yeah…Apollo confessed a short while ago. He…he's still a little unsure of himself…"

"Well…hey hold on! Brunette boy, loves red. _That's _Apollo!"

"Yeah, that's him – the attorney." Jack smiled. "He tried to stop me…" His face dropped again. "…I couldn't help it, I wanted him so bad…I couldn't…"

"You did something to him?"

"I was so desperate. I really love him but…I had to turn away from him, now he hates me!" Jack cried out.


	5. Jack's valued advice

**Sorry for late updates, I've had issues with my laptop. Everything's sorted now though! Enjoy!**

"It sounds to me like you're in love with Apollo…" His mother concluded. "So much so that you couldn't resist the opportunity to be with him when it arose."

"I guess you could say that." He couldn't look his mother in the eyes, choosing to look out the window at the quiet street.

"I don't see what I can do to help you." His mother was always honest; she had never wrapped any of her children in cotton wool.

"You can help me…you can help me win him back."

"Who? Klavier?"

"No, Apollo." Jack replied.

There was a slam of the door which interrupted the pair of them.

"It's ok, just let me ask mom." A girl's voice drifted through the hall. The sound of footsteps went straight past the door to the kitchen. "Huh, that's funny, you're usually making tea by now…"

"I'm in the living room dear. We have a guest." His mother called.

"A guest?" The long haired brunette glanced in.

"Hello little sis." Jack chuckled, giving a slight wave.

"J-Jack!" She ran straight into his arms. "My god, I haven't seen you in ages! Ever since you went to live with Klavier!"

"Ow, ow Jen, ease up, you're squishing my lungs…"

"Oh sorry." Jennifer blushed. "Mum, can Lee come over for a bit? Pretty please."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Yes! Thanks mum!" She rushed out the door.

"Lee?" Jack asked curiously.

"Jen's boyfriend." His mother replied. "A nice boy. Polite."

"Ah. So, will I have the pleasure of meeting him?"

"Come on! Come on! My big brother's here too!" Jennifer called.

"Okay, okay." The sound of a boy…

"Lee, how nice to see you. Take a seat." Jack's mother waved her hand in the direction of the vacant couch.

"Nice to see you too Miss Davison." The boy took a seat, he had short blond hair which was neatly spiked up. The boy had good taste in clothes, Jack noticed, as he had an expensive white shirt and a pair of jeans on. "And you must be Jen's fabled older brother, I was wondering when I'd get chance to meet you."

"You must be Jen's boyfriend." Jack smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

"Lee." He held out his hand, Jack shook it curiously.

"So big brother! How come you haven't been back in so long?" Jen asked excitedly.

"I've been busy. Same old shit you know…"

"And Klavier? How's he?"

"Causing trouble like normal." Jack shook his head. "Anyway, how are you?" Jack was eager to change the subject.

"Lee, are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Mm please Miss Davison."

"Jack?"

"Please mum." He smiled.

"Well, I'll get started." His mother rose from her seat and glided away.

"So much has happened since you left!" Jennifer declared happily. "The main thing being Lee here."

"Indeed, how long have you two been going out?"

"Almost a year now." Lee replied.

"You two look happy together." Jack smiled. "So what else?"

"Well, Melanie's getting top grades in class, I'm going to become cheerleading captain and Lexi's doing great at school!"

"Haha, good for you guys." Jack clapped.

"So what about you, has anything interesting happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Jack!" Melanie burst through the door.

"Yes Melanie?"

"Mom says do you want another drink?"

"Another coffee will be fine thanks." He smiled. "Yeah…I've got trouble of Klavier again but other than that."

"Trouble?" Lee asked.

"This kid does know about my relationship with Klavier?" Jack asked his sister.

"Oh yes, he knows you're gay and in love with Klavier."

"Ah good. I trust you are ok with that?"

"Your life." Lee shrugged.

"Glad to hear."

"Anyway, Klavier's been up to his usual tricks and now he thinks _I'm _the one who's cheating."

"He what!? Jack, you're not the type!"

"Yeah…" He let his voice trail. _I'm not the type…I'm sorry Apollo… _"Anyway, he has a valid point, you remember my childhood friend Apollo perhaps?"

"Apollo?"

"He's an attorney now, loves the colour red."

"Are you on about Apollo Justice?" Lee asked.

"You know him?"

"My father works in the court system."

"Uh-huh. Your father is…"

"The judge. I'm his youngest child."

"Well, well." Jack smiled. "His honour has a hard time keeping track of my boyfriend and best friend at the best of times."

"He think you're cheating with Apollo?" Jen asked. "Why would he think that?"

"Because I'm Apollo's tutor."

-x-x-

"Apollo please, something's wrong." Ema pleaded. He ignored her, rolling on his chest to look away. "This is stupid. You haven't eaten, please Apollo. Please tell me." She cried.

"It's…its Jack." Apollo mumbled, buried amongst his cushions.

"Jack? What about him?"

"…nothing."

"If you won't tell me I'll find out myself Apollo."

-x-x-

"Good old homemade food." Jack smiled. "Lovely, thank you mum."

"It's ok Jack." The whole family were sat down, happily chowing on the best meal Jack had been given in a long while.

"Everyone! Our favourite programs on!" Jen and Melanie declared. "Let's go watch."

"I'll stay here if that's ok. I'll help mum wash up." Jack took the tea towel into his hands and joined his mum at the sink. "Can you help me then?"

"Since when did you have a conscience my child?" She smiled. "Only a year or two ago you would have just walked away, do you love this man?"

"Do I love Apollo you mean?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"I…I love Klavier…" He dodged the question.

"You can love more than one you know."

"I love Klavier."

"Klavier and Klavier alone?"

"Yes." Jack replied.

"I can not help you then. I fail to see a problem."

"What?" Jack seemed shocked.

"If you only love Klavier then you only desire to make Klavier happy. You are making him happy as it is Jack. Apollo does not matter to you in that sense."

"But Apollo is my friend! I still want to see him smile!"

"You're still like you were ten years ago when you first learnt to play that strange piece of brass you call a saxophone. You don't need my help, you never have and never will."

"What are you on about?" Jack cried.

"Jack, sweetheart. Trust your instincts on this, do what you think is right and everything will resolve itself. Lie to everyone, like you have been doing and nobody will trust you."

"How do you know I've been lying?"

"You lied to me only moments ago Jack. Like I said, it is ok to love more than one person. You may not love him as much, but I can tell a part of you loves Apollo. Or am I wrong and you love Apollo more."

"But I…I hurt him…why would he want to be with me now?"

"Maybe you haven't hurt him at all. Maybe you have just helped him, you loved him enough that you lost control and had to make love to him after all."

"Then you did catch me out. I lied to the others, I said nothing happened."

"That's hurtful Jack. It hurts when you lie about what you have done with someone." Jack lowered the plate he had in his hand. "I'll say only this and it will help. You can sort this out as long as you don't deny what has already happened, you correct your lies and maybe Apollo will be willing to forgive. You're denying yourself and him the pleasure you experienced that night."

"How do you know we both enjoyed it?"

"Your face. I have not seen you this happy in so long. I hate Klavier for making you sad."

-x-x-

"I'll be going now." Jack hugged everyone. "Oh and Lee."

"Yes?"

"Make my sister happy, ya hear? I'll be back here soon."

"Goodbye!"

-x-x-

"Where to start looking." Ema whispered to herself. If Apollo wouldn't tell Ema what had happened then she would discover for herself…

-x-x-

"What was my mother on about?" Jack wondered to himself. "If I don't lie Klavier's going to kill me! If I do lie though, Apollo will hate me...trust my instincts huh? I guess I can do that."


	6. Trying to apologize

"Alright…I think I've got this working right…" He looked to the computer screen and then to the webcam. "There…" He took a deep breath. "Ok, I decided I'd make a video log, this way I'll be able to look back on this – hopefully after this situation is sorted…my name is Jack, Jack Davison."

"Three days ago now, I…I did some things with Apollo. Two days ago, I tried to get help from my family…which I didn't understand." Jack sighed. "Klavier and I have fallen out again – it's his fault – I swear it! Anyway, I went into his workplace today, just to hang out – oh and to take my little sis and her boyfriend to hang out with some of the detectives. So, I was chatting to Ema – who seemed to be looking at me suspiciously – I'll get to that later though – when Apollo came in. Apollo was pure white, I'd never seen anyone so sickly looking. From a distance I noticed he had shed some pounds and I…I wanted so bad to speak to him but I was afraid…"

"As a bloke, I suppose this was so embarrassing. I have tried – over the last few days to speak to him – he either ignored me or ran off. I knew I'd hurt him, but…but not that much." He rubbed his eyes, tears were streaming from them. "So…I forced myself to walk away, told my sister she was free to take my car and gave her the keys. Ema, she called earlier – said she was doing some kind of investigation into me and my past, as well as Apollo's sadness – for a detective I don't think she made the link I could be involved…"

"Mien Liebe!" Klavier screamed up the stairs.

"What now!" Jack groaned. "I'm coming!"

-x-x-

"Can I help you Ema." Ema had took Jack by complete surprise.

"Jack." He straightened in his seat, the way she said his name made him apprehensive. "This thing with Apollo…it has something to do with you…doesn't it?"

"I…hold on a second." Jack left the room, Ema could hear him yelling to Klavier. "Let's go to dinner, I need to talk to you."

"O-okay…" Ema took his extended hand and followed him out the door.

-x-x-

"What happened Jack?"

"I…I couldn't help it…" Jack murmured.

"Couldn't help what? Jack, what are you on about?"

"I…I wanted him so bad, when I got my opportunity I couldn't help myself…"

"You…had sex with him?" Ema looked hurt.

"Yes…" Jack was to the point where he was about to cry.

"Why!? Why did you do that?"

"He tried to stop me Ema. He tried but he and I were both so pissed…we didn't know what we were doing until we reached that point."

"Point? Are you talking about when you can't stop anymore?"

"Yes. My exact point."

Ema noticed that the meals were served, she let Jack relax a little as he ate. She noticed though that he was shaking, struggling to keep his fork steady as he lifted it to his mouth.

"You're shaking." Ema commented.

"I'm being crushed by my own guilt right now."

"Jack…" Ema whimpered. "Sweetheart…what kind of ditch have you dug for yourself?"

"Ema…I want to go back in time."

"Back in time? To stop yourself from doing what you did?"

"No." Jack sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"No?"

"Listen, I don't want to go home right now, can I stop at yours?"

"Sure. There's room." Ema noticed something in Jack was different now, a certain change in his form – he was no longer hunched over and in a wreck – he was standing a little straighter, his head a little higher.

-x-x-

She handed him the mug of tea. He took a sip before placing it down on her coffee table.

"I wouldn't go back in time to what I did with Apollo. I'd go back further."

"Why?"

"I'd go back to my childhood. To my confession to my sexuality. I'd change everything from then onward."

"I don't get it, you love your life."

"It's a fucking façade Ema!" Jack cried out, bashing the table.

Ema was taken by surprise. She was shaking in fear.

"I am sorry." Jack threw his head into his hands. "I am so, so sorry." He took a moment to compose himself.

"Sweetheart." She leaned forward, pulling his head into her chest. He shuddered as he was crying. "Please, please tell me."

"My father fucked off! Klavier has fucked me around for two years and now I've driven my friend, my best friend away!"

"Jack, I don't know what Klavier has done and I can't bring your father back, but I can help you with Apollo."

"You can?"

-x-x-

"Today is a new day. Ema and I chatted last night, I've decided that I'm going to get my act together and pull him to one side. Ema was telling me there's a case that Apollo's working on with her, poor kid seems stressed from it though. Maybe I'll take him for a coffee or something to calm him down."

"Ema also kept asking about what Klavier has done to me in the past. I didn't tell her, I'll never tell her. It's not that I don't trust her, it's just…if Klavier found out I told her then he might hurt her. If I ever get the courage I need to sort this shit out once and for all then perhaps I could tell them…anyway, I'll finish the blog later."

-x-x-

He tried to look as casual as he could when he waited outside the office building. As Apollo brushed past he reached out and yanked him back.

"Hey! Get off!" Apollo squirmed.

"Hold still." Jack whispered in his ear as he held him against his body.

"J-Jack!?" Apollo thrashed now.

"I want to say sorry."

"W-what?" It seemed that Jack's careful planning of what to say was good.

"Please, come for coffee or food. My treat."

"I…guess so…"

"You only came to say sorry because you and him are arguing again!" Apollo cried out.

"No Apollo. No, that isn't true."

"Isn't it!?"

"No! It isn't, this has been making me crazy for so long…" Jack sighed. "I was bang out of order and you have every right to be pissed off with me!"

"You're right, I do."

"Listen to me Apollo. If I wasn't with Klavier…heck I'd be on you faster than the speed of light! But…"

"What is it about Klavier that means you stick around?"

"Huh?"

"I know you love him but that's not the only reason you stay…is it?" Apollo became sympathetic.

"Please Apollo. For Christ's sake, don't question why I stay."

"Then I can't accept your apology." Apollo rose, from this close, Jack could tell how much weight Apollo had shed.

"Apollo! Wait!" Jack ran after him. "T-that came out wrong…"

"Then say it right." Apollo snapped.

"Klavier…if you look into why I stick around he'll hurt you. I'm not kidding."

"Not as much as you hurt me…" Apollo broke free and rushed off.

-x-x-

That evening as Apollo readied for the trial the next morning he glanced at the food Trucy had left him. He hadn't eaten since the one-night stand with Jack. He took the plate and made his way to the bin, scraping every last morsel into it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Trust my instincts…the only one who doesn't know the truth is Klavier and I tried to apologize to Apollo…_ Today was the day of the trial Ema had told him about.

"I appreciate this mum." Jack smiled, he hadn't wanted to be here alone…

"Just be grateful I've got time off." She laughed softly.

"I finally understand your advice, I've tried to apologize and everyone except Klavier knows the truth." He guided his mother to the gallery, they were going to watch the trial. To see how Klavier would treat Apollo – after all, he hadn't told Klavier he was going to watch the trial.

"Is it really that wise to lie to Klavier? He is a prosecutor, they're job revolves around picking out lies…doesn't it?"

"That's more the defence attorney's job, but yeah…"

"Well, you're stubborn – so I'm not going to try to change your mind."

"If you need a drink or something during the trial, let me know." Jack whispered as he took a seat.

"The prosecution is ready your honour." His grin was kind of evil – Apollo seemed frightened.

"The defence is ready your honour…" Apollo mumbled shyly.

The first witness was Ema, who gave a brief overview of the crime scene and the crime itself. As she concluded she noticed Apollo.

"Are you ok?" She asked curiously.

"Huh…oh…y-yeah…" Apollo whimpered.

"Now that you mention it…you do look a bit sickly, are you quite sure you're ok Mr Justice?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" He barked.

-x-x-

"Funny…I don't recall him being so…skinny…" Jack's mother commented.

"He's been losing weight for a while…hang on…" He noticed Ema weaving her way through the crowd. "E-Ema!"

It was the first recess. There were crowds in the hallway – this was a big trial and all the people here were trying to get refreshments before the trial began again. Ema glanced around, clearly she hadn't recognised Jack.

"Ema!" Jack called out again.

"Go get her honey." Jack's mother urged.

"Ema!" He grabbed her coat and pulled.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Can you come over here?" Jack pulled her back towards his mother.

"Who's this?" Ema turned to Jack's mother.

"This is my mum, mum this is Ema Skye – the detective." They shook hands.

"So why are you here?" Ema asked.

"I've decided to see how Klavier treats Apollo when he thinks I'm not around."

"Klavier doesn't know you're here?"

"Like I said, he can't know I'm here." Jack smiled. "Apollo…looks sicker than before. What's happening to him?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't tell me that much about you and him either…" She rubbed her arm shyly. "So…did you try to sort stuff?"

"He wouldn't accept my apology, I begged him not to look into why Klavier and me are together either."

"What do you mean by that Jack!?" His mum snapped.

"N-nothing…I'll explain later."

"I'm gonna get a coffee, I've got to fight through this lot." Ema waved her hand at the crowd.

"Good luck with that one." Jack smiled. "You couldn't grab me one could you?"

"Uh…sure. Do you want one too Miss Davison?"

"If you could dear."

"Oh shit…Klavier's over there." Ema pointed across the room to the doorway on the left.

"Mum, let's head into the hall over there – it leads to the judge's quarters."

"Won't we get caught?"

"My sister dates his son." His mum laughed and nodded. "Em, we'll be in that hall."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Apollo roared.

"Wait Apollo! It's not why you think!" Jack hushed him. "And hush up, Klavier doesn't know I'm here and I don't want him to."

"What!?" Apollo stumbled back. "Huh…isn't this lady…your mom?"

"It's so nice to see you again Mr Justice, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"The same. So why _are_ you here?"

"Klavier doesn't think I'm here – I want to see how he'll treat you when I'm not around."

"Leave me the hell alone." Apollo pushed past.

"I…uh…"

"What on Earth are you doing here?" The judge looked between Jack and his mother.

"Sorry sir." Jack mumbled.

"Mr Davison, I wasn't aware you were here…"

"Klavier isn't aware either. I don't want him to be here."

"Hm…ah, you're the mother of my son's girlfriend."

"Yeah, Jack's her sister – he's my son too."

-x-x-

"Hm…seems you're thinking real _hard _about this." Klavier teased Apollo.

"Nngh…S-shut up!" Apollo growled.

"Why?" Klavier seemed to be enjoying this, he was practically torturing the boy.

"Don't think I don't see what you're insinuating! Leave our personal lives out of this!" Apollo cried out, clutching his stomach in pain.

"That bastard." Jack snarled.

"Calm down Jack." His mother warned.

"No. He's doing it on purpose."

"Tell me…did the victim play around?" Klavier turned to the victim.

"Y-yes sir…she had more than one lover, plus guys she fancied."

"Hm…just like someone _else _we know." Klavier directed it to Apollo.

"Keep dreaming." Apollo growled.

They were both ordered to simmer down. A quick five minute recess ensured they were cooled down.

"Sorry your honour." Klavier sulked.

"S-sorry…y-your…urgh…" Apollo cried out in pain.

"Mr Justice?" The judge seemed wary now. "Are you quite ok?"

"I-I'm fine…just a bit of stomach ache…" He cried out again.

"A-Apollo!" Ema and Jack called out. Leaping out of their seats.

"Jack!?" Klavier snarled.

"What? Surprised to see me? I wanted to see what you'd do to him when I wasn't around." Jack looked back to Apollo. "Apollo!" As soon as he shouted, Apollo fell to the floor, he'd passed out.

"Move!" Jack viciously fought through the crowd in the lobby. As soon as he got close to the unconscious boy he sank to his knees. "Apollo…" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" Klavier was stood over him and Apollo.

"Fuck off asshole!" He snapped. "Is there an ambulance on its way?"

"Of course." The bailiff nodded. Klavier grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him away. He forced him up against the wall.

"Get the fuck off!" He screamed.

"Nein!"

"Jack!" His mother and Ema cried out.

"Grr…" he kicked Klavier back, dropping to the floor. "I'm sick of you! You still insist on fucking Apollo around! Bastard!" Jack re-adjusted his collar. "Leave the kid alone!"

"Like you're no fucking better!"

"Nnrk…" Jack tried to remain confident. "You're wrong."

The ambulance arrived, the medics were moving the unconscious Apollo onto the gurney.

"Wait! I want to go!" Jack was free to move now the bailiffs had restrained Klavier. He glanced at his mum.

"Go on." She urged.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm an important friend…it's complicated." He tried to explain.

"Hm…let him go." The judge decided.

"Thanks." His mother nodded politely to the judge.

"Thanks mum, thanks your honour." He waved goodbye and followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

"Thank you so much." Jack's mother smiled.

"Your daughter keeps my son happy, make sure Jack keeps us updated. I'll contact Phoenix Wright to conclude this trial."

"Right." She nodded.

-x-x-

"So what's the matter with him?" Jack refused to move from the hospital.

"Starvation."

"S-starvation!?" He blinked back tears.

"He's gone almost a week without food. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I…I don't know." Jack watched the doctor leave, he then wrapped his hand around the other man's before leaning against his chest and crying.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know if you can hear this but…it's time I came clean." Jack whispered in his friend's ear. "Me and Klavier. Doomed from the start my young friend." Jack leaned back in the chair, hearing the sounds of the machines around him.

"I _did _love him, a part of me still does I guess. That first time he cheated…I was crushed, when I told him I wanted to leave he said he would hurt anyone and everyone I hold dear to me. He told me he would hire someone to kill my family, then he'd force you and Ema and all my other friends out of the city or to commit suicide…" He clung tighter to Apollo's hand and felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I didn't take him seriously at first, then he ran over my family dog and paid kids to bully the oldest of my sisters at school…after that I became afraid…I didn't want you or Em to get hurt, I didn't want my family to suffer."

"If you can hear all this, I'd appreciate a sign." He felt a slight sensation in his hand. "Did I just imagine that or did you do it? Do it again!" Again he felt that same squeezing.

"I…I'm sorry…Jack…" Came from Apollo's lips as he opened his eyes groggily.

"A-Apollo!" Jack declared happily. "Thank god! D-don't talk too much though."

"W-why?…aargh…"

"You feel something in your throat?"

"Yeah…"

"It's a tube, putting food in your stomach." He smiled warmly. "You gave us all quite a scare."

A nurse came in, removed the tube and changed a few drips before leaving the now wide-awake Apollo and Jack alone.

"I…fainted?"

"Yep, doc said you fainted out of hunger – you didn't eat in a week or so…did you?" Jack noticed Apollo's sudden desperation to look away. "Why?"

"I…" There was a long pause.

"Apollo come on, please." Jack watched as Apollo refused to speak. "It was me…wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid Apollo, don't treat me like I am."

"Y-yes…"

-x-x-

"You broke my heart!" Apollo cried.

"Your infatuation with me has never stopped, has it?"

"How did you know that?"

"I've known for a fair few years now. Since I left school at least."

"That was…six years ago?"

"Yep, want to know how I found out?"

"How?"

"You moaned a little too loud one day." He winked. "I heard you when I walked past my bathroom door."

"O-oh…" Apollo was blushing so much he was on fire.

"What about the trial Jack?"

"I don't know…I assume Wright took your place. Look, Klavier's gonna kill me when he gets out the trial…"

"Why?"

"I finally got the guts to leave him."

"Finally grew a pair huh?" Apollo smiled.

"H-hey!" Jack screeched and blushed slightly. "You're one to talk Mr I'm-totally-not-a-gay-but-fancy-my-best-friend!"

"Leave me alone." Apollo turned shy. "Aren't you worried about your family? Or your friends?"

"I'll come clean to all of them as well." Jack whispered. "Mum, Ema, everyone. I promise. Who knows, now Klavier's out of my way I might tell him what happened that night."

"Can I sleep?" Apollo whispered.

"Of course." Jack let go of his hand, which he had forgotten he'd been holding.

-x-x-

Two months later…

"Good luck then Jack." His mother and oldest sister smiled.

"Don't mess this up." His mother smiled warmly.

"I got the biggest bunch I could find!" Melanie rushed in.

"Thanks sweetie." Jack took the flowers from her arms.

"I got a big box of chocolates as well!" Lexi rushed in.

"Did you eat any this time?" Jack mocked.

"Nope!" He jumped excitedly.

"Good boy! I'll see you all later."

-x-x-

"I'm coming!" Apollo called from behind the apartment door.

"I got it." Jack swung the door open. "How are you feeling?" He made his way to Apollo, who had just struggled off the couch.

"I'm good thanks. Are those for me?"

"You bet!" Jack handed Apollo the flowers and brushed some leaves from his jacket.

"Thanks. Do I…you know…look ok?"

"You look fine." Jack chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry…I…it's my first date with a guy and all that…"

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." Jack laughed. "Since we're going for dinner and all, you are going to eat it…aren't you?"

"Yes!" Apollo shoved him. "I'm fine now, remember!"

"Just checking." Jack offered his hand to Apollo. "Let's get in the car shall we? We've got dinner reservations in fifteen minutes."

Apollo was incredibly shy throughout the whole dinner, Jack found it cute, making Apollo blush more.

"Come on Apollo. No need to be shy." Jack smiled. "I'm not gonna bite."

"I…" He was crimson with embarrassment.

"Aww."

When he returned Apollo home that night he gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, promising he would take him on another date as long as he wanted to go.

"I'd love to." Apollo whispered.

"Alright, be a good boy now." Jack whispered in his ear as he broke the hug. "Call me."

"I will!"

-x-x-

Two months later Apollo lay in Jack's arms, watching the television after a pleasant dinner and a drink in Lola's bar.

"Jack…" Apollo whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"I…I feel ready to move the relationship on…"

"Are you sure?" Jack looked down to his boyfriend. "I don't want to rush you…"

"You're not." Apollo pulled himself so he was sat on his lap. "I want this." He kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

"Alright." Jack wrapped his arms around the smaller Apollo's waist and pulled him into a much rougher kiss.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too baby." He lifted Apollo into his arms and carried him to Apollo's room.

"We've been here before…" Apollo whispered.

"But this time, we're not pissed – just horny." He laid him down on the bed.

"I'm not sure…what to do…"

"Don't worry, I'll help." Jack climbed on top of Apollo and pushed down against him covering him in rough yet loving kisses. He slowly worked the buttons of Apollo's shirt. Apollo took Jack's actions as a cue to do the same.

"This might hurt a little, do you have any lotion or anything?" Jack whispered as he kissed Apollo's neck.

"T-there's some stuff in the drawer there." Apollo glanced down at his throbbing erection – he couldn't recall a time he'd ever managed to achieve this arousal alone.

"Ah…here." Jack lifted a bottle of lotion onto the bed.

"Will this burn?" Apollo whimpered.

"No, it's safe – water based stuff." Jack replied. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

"I love you…" Apollo whispered, still glancing at his erection.

"Pretty big aren't you?" Jack purred. "Bigger than I remember that night."

"I…I…uh…"

"It's ok don't be embarrassed." He pulled Apollo so the boy's back was to him as he leaned against the wall. "This might be a bit cold."

Apollo felt something incredibly cold at his entrance and whimpered a little until he felt the other man's hands rubbing the lotion along his back and ass.

"Relax for me baby." Jack kissed the back of Apollo's neck as he pushed a finger into Apollo.

He quickly got used to one, as Jack pushed in a second he cried out and when he pushed in a third he did begin to cry. Jack crawled beside Apollo.

"Come here." He eased Apollo onto him gently.

He tried to be gentle, tried to make sure Apollo achieved pleasure from this as quickly as possible and he tried to find Apollo's sweet spot. It took several attempts before he hit that spot which made Apollo cry his name and tighten. As Apollo screamed in pure ecstasy and came he pushed Jack close to his limit. Jack eased himself out gently and with the help of Apollo came quickly.

He laid Apollo down beside him and curled up amongst the sheets until he was sure his young lover was asleep. He found his phone quickly and text his mum to say he wasn't returning home that night before settling to sleep – holding Apollo in a defensive hug.

-x-x-

"My ass hurts!" Apollo whined.

"Don't worry baby, it stops hurting eventually." Jack parked the car at the precinct.

"Hey guys!" Ema called as soon as she saw them.

"Hey Em." They both chimed.

"…Have you two got it on yet?" Apollo, who was taking a sip of coffee spat the liquid back into the cup – Jack laughing. "What? I'm being serious, I wanna know!" Ema smiled slyly. Apollo leaned against the edge of the desk, springing back with a yelp.

"That answer your question?" Jack asked pulling Apollo onto his lap.


End file.
